


Par for the Course

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing tee off at the golf course turns into something quite different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par for the Course

Jensen chose a club from his bag and eyed the hole across the golf course. A blue bird flew over head. He inhaled the crisp Vancouver air and blew out the tension he had carried for the last few months. It was nice to be alone. He felt as if eyes had been staring at him everywhere. Worried glances hidden behind sympathetic smiles. Jensen tried to pretend he had it all under control. He feared the weekends with Dani, scared she could read his anxiousness. But every visit was the same, she bombarded him with her own career woes. She giggled over the puppies antics, and caught him up on the shows they enjoyed. 

Jensen lined himself up behind the little white ball. He spread his legs, digging his shoes' metal spikes into the soft earth. He stared out at the sun peaking over the horizon.   
Music filled the early morning sky. Jensen scanned the barren field, searching for the source, and then he heard it. The raspy sweet voice pouring out over the waling guitar. "He was a fast machine. He kept his motor clean. He was the best damn man that I'd ever seen. He had sightless eyes, telling me no lies. Knocking me out with those American thighs."   
Jensen hung his head, feeling the flush fill his cheeks and his eyes hide underneath the long fringe of his lashes. 

Dean was at his side, still singing, holding the old style boom box on his shoulder. "Takin' more then his share. Had me fighting for air. He told me come, but babe, I'm already there! Cause the walls start shaking. The Earth was quaking. My mind was aching and we were making it and you. . . . "

"WHY ARE YOU HERE???" Jensen's voice boomed over the blasting music. 

Dean pushed a button on the radio and cocked his head at Jensen. "Are you asking me to start from the top?"

"NO! No. I, I just want to know what I did to deserve all this. . . insanity." Jensen leaned against his club.

Dean squinted against the rising sun, then bit at his bottom lip. "You. . . .went insane."

Jensen huffed, dropping the driver to the ground. "I give up. If I let them give me drugs will you go away?? Shock therapy? What? WHAT?!"

Dean shrugged. "You seem tense. I don't understand you." 

Jensen's eyes grew the size of saucers. He spit sounds as he tried to gather his wits. "You. . . wha. . . .you. . . me? I have to deal with you! You are not real. My life is Hell!"

"Buddy, I've been to Hell. This, this pleasure dome, ain't it." The fiery green eyes caught the golden sun's reflection. 

Jensen rolled his eyes, feeling his annoyance welling up inside his chest. "Your life isn't real! None of those things actually happen! It's all imagined!"

Dean strode up to him, boots leaving dents in the mud. "So is all this." His voice was low as he gestured to himself. "But," He grabbed Jensen's hand and pressed it firmly into his cotton covered chest. "I feel real. Don't I?" He leaned in and lapped at the exposed neck of the actor. "You, gave me life. And I'm trying to do the same for you." 

Jensen pushed Dean away with the flattened palm. "I have a life. I have a job, I have Jared and. . . "

Dean laughed. "How do you have Jared? In what reality do you HAVE Jared Padalecki? Oh, you play, you joke, you put on your show for your fangirls. But your Jar, is thinking of ME. He wants ME to touch him and suck him. Not the guy in the plaid pants." Dean looked down at Jensen's golfing attire. "I mean, are you serious?"

"I have HAD Jared Padalecki!" Jensen rose to his full six feet one and stepped into his counterpart. "Wanna know what we did?" 

"Dude," Dean met him, mouth inches away. "I was there. I watched you jack off that huge dick. And I mean the appendage, not the guy. I jacked YOU off. It wasn't you and Padalecki, man. It was US and the Padapuppy." 

Jensen's eyes blinded with anger. He had poured all his lust into Dean. Every twelve year old boy fantasy he'd ever had bubbled to the surface when he slid on those boots and felt the weight of the gun in his hand. That left nothing for Jensen. He sneered at Dean now, trying to find his own passion deep inside himself. "You took it all." His voice was small. Tears began to fill his mossy green eyes. 

Dean's finger stroked across the tear that traveled down the plain of Jensen's face. "I don't agree at all. There is none of me in you, and I can't resist you." The pink tongue darted out, tasting a salty tear that had rested at the corner of the actors mouth. Jensen's lips parted, flicking his own tongue to meet his mirages kiss. 

The tongues danced between them, moans painting the air, groans welling up from deep within the pits of their stomachs.

"You're right. No one wants me. They want you." Jensen spoke into Dean's hot mouth.

"I want you. I want you on your knees!" Dean growled. 

Jensen fell, his mouth dragging across Dean's t-shirt all the way to the buckle of his belt. He nibbled at the bulge in Dean's pants, nudging his nose into the balls underneath. Dean slid his pants down past Jensen's face. He revealed his naked skin to the hunter. "You do that, Jensen." He held his hard dick up to show off his growing desire. "You just need to believe you can." He rubbed the hard cock against Jensen's face, running it across each cheek tantalizingly slow. He pushed his balls toward the slack jaw of Jensen's mouth and dangled them above his tongue. Jensen lapped at the hair dusted skin, tasting the muskiness of the hunter. "Yeah, Jen. You drive me crazy and don't even know it."   
Jensen's excitement grew and he salivated around the sac that filled his eager mouth. He suckled softly, moaning softly as he lost himself in the taste of Dean.   
Dean threw Jensen's hat to the ground and tangled his fist into the perfect part. He pushed at his head, nestling it deeper into his groin. "I need to come all over you."  
Jensen groaned into the soft skin surrounding the hard cock that dripped cum from it's quivering tip. "Dean, let me, just let me. . . " 

Dean began grinding his hard dick into Jensen's cheek, rubbing it across the stubble that shadowed his chin. Grunts stammered from the hunter's lips. Jensen nuzzled into the erection, feeling the pre-cum drizzle down onto his face, following the path his tears had taken only moments before. Their breathing shallowed as Dean sped his hips and slapped his erection into Jensen's face and pushed into the polo'd shoulder. Jensen watched the red swollenness that attacked him with vigor. He waited to see the spout of wetness exude all around him. It didn't take long for the raining to begin. Dean yelled out as he sprayed Jensen's face and shirt with the salty proof of his desire. Dean stood, breath raking his shoulders, eyes blinded by sweat. The cool breeze rustled his flannel that still covered his torso. "I hated that shirt." He gestured to Jensen's yellow golf shirt, now covered in his sticky cum. "To bad I missed the pants."

Jensen stood, his own erection burning against the thin fabric that encased them. "Dean," He yanked at the zipper and shoved them to his knees. "I'm gonna die here."  
He pleaded, green eyes beginning to tear again with overwhelming need. 

Dean slowly dropped down, licking at his own cum that coated the actor. He devoured Jensen's rock hardness in his mouth, pulling a scream from Jen. His fingers tickled at the hanging sac that tapped at his chin. Jensen rocked into the hot mouth, lost in his abandonment. He slammed deep into Dean's waiting mouth, shoving into the deep curve of throat that spasmed around his dick. Finally, the white hot exploded through him. It filled Dean's eager mouth. Dean moaned as he drank in the the sour drops that shot past his tongue. He leaned back, letting the long shaft slide slowly out of his mouth and wobble as it popped past his lips. A long string of cum oozed out and soaked the leg of Jensen's plaid pants. Dean chuckled at the spot that spread across the leg. 

Jensen tugged Dean to his feet and held him. Squeezing the hunter to his cum stained shirt.

Dean nuzzled the actors ear, taking the lobe lazily into his mouth. "Golf isn't so bad." He whispered into his ear. 

Jensen giggled, smiling into Dean's soft skin. 

"I have to go." Dean broke their embrace. 

"Why?"

"Soon, you are going to have some company and. . . well, ya don't wanna be caught with your pants down, so to speak." He pointed at Jen.

Jensen pulled his clothes back into place, brushing at the dried spots on his shirt. He looked up to tell Dean good bye and came face to chest with Jared, dimpled smile lazy across his face. 

"Hey, thought I'd find you here. What ya up to?" Jared asked.

"Oh you know." Jensen answered a bit breathless. "Just knocking around a few balls and practicing my stroke." 

Jared eyed Jensen's sardonic smirk. "Okay. Well, I was gonna see if you wanted to go eat with me."

Jensen smiled, a real smile, with more confidence then he'd had in months. "Sounds great, Jar."


End file.
